Poci Melankolis
by Sends
Summary: Apa jadinya bila Tamaki jatuh miskin? Bisakah Tamaki memulihkan keadaannya?


Disclimer: Bisco Hatori

Title: Poci Melankolis

Story by: Sends

Genre:(Mengakunya) Humor

Rated: K

Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo(s), OOC, Garing, menyebabkan kantuk berkepanjangan.

PRAAANG!

Seluruh anggota Host Club terpana(?) melihat pecahan-pecahan cangkir yang berhamburan di lantai. Dengan kekuatan tenaga kuda (?) Haruhi segera melakukan tugasnya dan tanggung jawabnya sebagai pembantu. Ia dengan segera mengambil sapu dan membersihkan pecahan-pecahan cangkir tersebut.

"Ini benar-benar musibah," ujar Kyouya sambil mengurut-urut pelan keningnya yang tidak gatal(?). Kyouya kemudian menatap Tamaki, Hikaru dan Kaoru dengan tatapan setannya seperti biasa, "Siapa yang mengizinkan kak Honey mencicipi kopi?"

Secara bersamaan, Hikaru dan Kaoru melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang untuk menghindari lirikan mematikan dari Kyouya, "Bukan kami pelakunya. Silahkan menatap mempelai (?) anda."

"Kenapa? Kak Honey sendiri yang mau mencoba kopi rakyat jelata itu," kata Tamaki berusaha membela dirinya.

"Tapi karena kopi rakyat jelatamu itu Kak Honey tidak bisa tidur dan menghancurkan perabotan-perabotan kita!"

Kyouya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Honey yang sedang mengamuk sambil melempar berbagai benda karena sembelit *coret* tidak bisa tidur. Sementara itu, Mori sedang berusaha mengikat mini hulk yang sedang tak terkontrol itu.

Kyouya menghembuskan napas berat, "Haruhi kalau kau bisa menenangkan dan menidurkan kak Honey, hutangmu akan kukurangi."

"Apa kak Honey mau aku ceritakan dongeng?" Tanya Haruhi.

"Ya! Ya! Raja cepat kemari! Haruhi mau menceritakan dongeng!" Teriak si Kembar dengan histeris.

Tamaki yang tadinya sedang pundung di sudut ruangan langsung terbakar (?) kemudian ikut bergabung untuk mendengarkan dongeng dari Haruhi. Tidak hanya Tamaki, mini Hulk dan pengasuhnya juga ikut duduk diam untuk mendengarkan dongeng.

"Apa kau akan menceritakan kisah lima babi kecil, Haruhi?" Tanya Tamaki dengan idiotnya. Mengundang tawa setan dari Hikaru dan Kaoru.

"WAHAHAHA! Di mana-mana yang ada itu kisah tiga babi kecil!"

"Jangan salah, kisah lima babi kecil itu sedang laris di kalangan rakyat jelata!" Kata Tamaki sekali lagi untuk membela dirinya.

Merasa tidak terima dengan penghinaan yang di berikan oleh Tamaki, Haruhi tiba-tiba mendapatkan ide cemerlang, "Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan dongeng yang berjudul Poci Melankolis."

-OoO-

Di sebuah desa yang kecil, hiduplah seorang anak lelaki yang biasa-biasa saja. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari anak itu. Orang-orang mengenalnya sebagai anak pembawa sial. Bagaimana tidak? Hidupnya yang berkelimpahan seketika melarat karena penyakitnya yang tidak kunjung sembuh. Untunglah anak lelaki yang biasa-biasa itu memiliki satu kelebihan yang membuatnya tidak perlu menyesal telah di lahirkan kedalam dunia ini-Tampan.

Bertahun-tahun berlalu. Hidup anak lelaki itu tetap sama saja-Melarat. Namun kepedihan tak kunjung pergi. Ibunya melarikan diri dari rumah karena tidak tahan mendapatkan siksaan dari kemiskinan tersebut. Anak lelaki itu sangat sedih, sehingga ia kembali jatuh sakit. Tiba-tiba, terdengarlah gemuruh yang memekakan telinga dari langit. Seketika, anak lelaki itu berhenti bergerak.

"TIDAAAAKKK!" Teriak ayah anak itu, "Jangan tinggalkan ayah, Tamaki!"

"Hihihihihi," terdengarlah suara tawa menakutkan dari arah belakang, "Anakmu belum mati. Kalau kau mau anakmu sembuh dari penyakitnya, kau harus mengubah namanya."

Belum sempat menjawab, sosok misterius itu menghilang, "Baiklah Tamaki, ayah akan mengganti namamu menjadi Mercon."

"Hanya orang bodoh yang mau menamai anaknya Mercon," kata seseorang dari arah belakang.

"Kyouya? Kaukah itu nak? Kemarilah."

Kyouya kemudian mendekatkan dirinya dan menatap Tamaki yang terbaring lemah nan menggenaskan. Matanya terbelalak melihat targetnya (?) tergeletak tak berdaya di ranjang kumuh dan dekil.

"Tamaki perlu mengubah namanya agar dia bisa sembuh dari penyakit mematikannya. Apakah kau punya ide? Kau adalah orang terpelajar dan kau adalah sahabat terbaik Tamaki. Aku yakin kau bisa menolong paman," lanjut Yuzuru sambil menghapus air mata cinta seorang ayahnya.

"Sebaiknya paman memikirkannya sendiri. Kurasa nama pemberian seorang ayah yang penuh cinta dapat memulihkan kesadaran Tamaki dengan lebih cepat."

"Baiklah. Kau memang anak yang baik, Kyouya. Paman senang kau mau mengunjungi Tamaki di saat seperti ini. Sahabat yang baik sepertimu sangatlah sulit di dapatkan."

Kyouya menaikkan kacamatanya kemudian tersenyum ramah, "Paman tidak usah sungkan. Lagi pula aku datang kemari sebenarnya untuk menagih hutang-hutang Tamaki yang belum lunas tempo hari."

Mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Kyouya, Yuzuru Suoh langsung kejang-kejang dan sesak napas. Dengan susah payah, lelaki paruh ayam *coret* baya itu menyeret kakinya (baca: Ngesot) dan mendekati putra semata wayangnya, "Poci, ayah sudah tidak kuat lagi. Sayangi dirimu."

JEDER!

Petir menyambar sekali lagi. Tamaki terbangun dan langsung berteriak, "Ayah!"

Tamaki dengan segera menyeret-nyeret kakinya seperti yang dilakukan ayahnya. Kyouya yang menjadi saksi bisu hanya bisa bersweat-drop melihat aksi ngesot ayah dan anak itu. Kyouya lalu memilih untuk duduk di bangku kosong yang terdapat di sudut ruangan.

"Ayah jangan tinggalkan aku. Ibu sudah pergi meninggalkan aku, apa sekarang ayah juga mau meninggalkan diriku yang berpenyakitan ini?" Tanya Tamaki sambil berlinang air mata.

"Poci, ayah sudah tidak kuat. Ayah hanya memiliki warisan tak berharga untukmu, tapi kau harus mempergunakan warisan ayah dengan baik."

BRRAAAAKK!

Yuzuru melirik ke sudut ruangan kemudian tersenyum kecut, "Sepertinya peninggalan ayah yang paling berhargapun sudah tidak bisa lagi berguna. Yah, cukup sekian. Sayangi dirimu, Poci."

JEDEEEER!

Kyouya berusaha bangkit berdiri. Rasanya sakit sekali terjatuh dari kursi rapuh yang usianya kira-kira sudah seabad itu, "Maafkan aku, Poci. Anggaplah hutangmu lunas setengahnya. Ini sebagai pertanggung jawabanku karena sudah merusak warisan paling berharga milik ayahmu."

Kyouya akhirnya meninggalkan rumah kumuh Tamaki. Tamaki yang di tinggalkan sendirian di rumah hanya bisa menangis dan menangis. Selain menangisi kepergian ayahnya yang sangat tiba-tiba, dia juga menangisi warisannya. Ya, di bawah bangku yang dirusak oleh Kyouya terdapat sebuah poci tua yang sudah karatan. Poci itu ikut penyok karena ditimpa oleh Kyouya. Tamaki benar-benar kebingungan sebenarnya apa warisan yang paling berharga itu bangku? Ataukah poci penyok itu?

Keesokan harinya, Tamaki duduk sendiri di tepi sungai untuk merenungi nasibnya sambil berusaha mencuci bersih poci warisannya. Tamaki bin Poci mencuci panci itu sambil membawa radio pinjaman dari Kyouya. Tentu saja Tamaki mencuci pancinya sambil ngebor dan mengibas-ngibaskan poni(?), biar lebih seru kata yang empunya cerita *plak*. Dari kejauhan, datanglah seorang anak kecil membawa sekeranjang penuh biji kopi pilihan. Anak itu bersenandung kecil sambil melangkah mendekati Tamaki.

"Wah, apa yang sedang kau lakukan Pooh-Taro?" Tanya anak itu, "Kudengar ayahmu mengubah namamu."

"Aku sedang membersihkan poci ini. Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah kau harus merawat kakekmu di rumah? Perkenalkan, mulai sekarang namaku Poci."

"Aku harus menjual kopi-kopi ini. Karena kata majikanku, korek api sudah tidak laku lagi sekarang," jawab anak itu sambil memamerkan kopinya kemudian memperbaiki kerudung merahnya (?), "Apa kau tertarik untuk membeli kopi ini?"

Otak Tamaki tiba-tiba bekerja, "Baik akan aku beli semuanya!"

Pemuda itu berpikir untuk membuka sebuah usaha kecil-kecilan. Warung kopi? Penumbuk biji kopi? Sayang sekali semua dugaan itu salah. Tamaki akan membuka sebuah bengkel.

"Tapi Honey, aku tidak punya uang untuk membayar semua biji kopi ini. Bagaimana kalau kutukarkan dengan poci ini saja?"

"Baiklah aku setuju," Ujar Honey dengan sangat bahagia(?) *coret*. Wajah polosnya tersenyum dengan sangat terpaksa melihat poci butut yang di berikan oleh Tamaki.

Begitulah akhirnya Tamaki menjual biji-biji kopi itu kepada para bandit (?) yang kebetulan mau membeli kopi dari Tamaki. Tamaki menjadi seorang mekanik handal. Beberapa hal yang tidak berubah dari Tamaki. Dia tetap melarat, dia tetap polos, dia tetap dianggap sebagai pembawa sial, dia masih tetap menjadi seorang anak yang biasa-biasa saja dan dia tetap masih dianugerahi wajah tampan.

Sementara di tempat lain, Honey sedang di marahi habis-habisan oleh majikannya yang bernama Kyouya. Tentu saja penyebabnya adalah dia menukarkan biji-biji kopi pilihan dengan poci butut penyok peot (?) milik Tamaki. Honeypun di pecat dari pekerjaannya. Gaji terakhir yang dia terima adalah poci butut tersebut. Dengan letih, lemas, lesu, lunglai ia berjalan pulang dan menghampiri kakeknya.

"Kakek, aku di pecat oleh majikanku yang melankolis itu," kata Honey sambil menahan tangis.

"Jangan bersedih Honey, uhuk-uhuk," balas Kakek Mori sambil terbatuk-batuk. Kakek Mori kemudian mengambil poci butut yang di pegang Honey kemudian membuka tutupnya. Kakek Mori kemudian menggunakan poci penyok itu untuk menyeduh teh. Dari dalam poci itu tiba-tiba muncullah cahaya yang terang-benderang. Beberapa saat kemudian cahaya itu menghilang.

"Kakek, cahaya macam apa itu?"

Kakek Mori tidak menjawab. Dia meneguk teh itu dan secara ajaib ia menjadi muda kembali (?), "WUUUAAH! Teh ini enak sekali!"

Honey menangis terharu melihat kakeknya kembali muda, "Kakek, mari kita jual teh ini agar kita bisa kaya."

"Itu ide bagus, Honey. Kakek akan menamakan teh ini dengan nama teh Poci."

Akhirnya, Honey dan Mori menjadi kaya karena menjual teh Poci. Beberapa saat setelah teh Poci terkenal di desa itu, dua orang saudara kembar happy (?) Datang untuk bekerja sama dengan Honey dan Mori. Sementara Tamaki yang melarat kini dianggap sebagai pembawa keberuntungan.

TAMAT. . . .

-OoO-

Haruhi terkejut melihat semua yang tadinya duduk diam mendengarkan dongengnya sekarang tengah tertidur dengan pulas dengan gaya yang sangat tidak elit. Tamaki dengan pose jungkir baliknya, Honey sambil menghisap jempolnya, Hikaru dan Kaoru sudah tak dapat di deskripsikan, sementara Mori tidur memeluk poci(?).

"Kerja bagus Haruhi," ucap Kyouya ketika melihat hasil kerja Haruhi yang terbilang sukses, "Yah, walaupun pada akhirnya ceritamu menyimpang jauh."

"Jadi berapa banyak pengurangan hutangku?"

Kyouya tertawa setan, "Ah? Apa? Pengurangan? Kupikir tidak ada."

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Haruhi lagi. Ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa dia mesum *coret* tidak puas.

"Karena berdasarkan kesepakatan, hutangmu hanya akan berkurang kalau kau berhasil menenangkan dan menidurkan kak Honey, bukan anggota-anggota Host Club yang lainnya."

Mendengar kata-kata terakhir Kyouya, Haruhipun ikut tertidur (baca: pingsan) bersama anggota-anggota Host Club yang lainnya.

Amanat: Jangan tukarkan poci peotmu dengan biji kopi.

End

.

.

.

.

Desclimer lagi *plak* : Hulk Marvel, Teh Poci Teh Poci (?).

Sebelum meninggalkan fic garing ini, silahkan tinggalkan review anda dengan menekan tombol biru-biru di bawah *plak*


End file.
